Synchronized
by Karui Kuran
Summary: Kuroko merasa dirinya tak pantas menjadi orang yang dipilih Akashi. Terlalu banyak hal yang membedakan mereka. "Jika kau memang tak bisa menggapai ku, aku sendiri yang akan menyerahkan diriku padamu". Bad summary. AkaKuro.


.

.

.

"_**Synchronized"**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Synchronized © Karui Kuran**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Warning : Semi-AU! OOC, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, banyak kata yang diulang, author**_ —_**masih —stress.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Akashi baru saja menutup pintu ruang OSIS ketika hidungnya tiba-tiba mencium aroma yang khas; vanilla. Tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menebak apa —atau siapa —yang ada di belakangnya. Akashi sudah amat sangat mengenal aroma itu.<p>

"Anou.. Akashi-kun?"

Sudut bibir Akashi terangkat. Raut wajahnya yang semula kaku kini melunak. Tubuhnya berbalik perlahan. Seringai menyeramkan yang semula terpasang digantikan oleh senyuman lembut ketika iris merahnya menemukan sesosok ringkih laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dengan surai biru mudanya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Belum pulang, Hm?" Akashi bertanya lembut. Tangannya bergerak refleks merapihkan helaian biru muda itu. Merapihkannya, untuk kemudian mengacaknya lagi.

"Ukhh.." Kuroko menjauhkan kepalanya. Dahinya berkerut tak suka. Padahal jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. "Yah.. Begitulah. Dan.. tolong, berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Akashi-kun membuatnya berantakan." Kuroko merapihkan rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan —yang malah membuatnya semakin berantakan.

Akashi tak menjawab. Matanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Kuroko lakukan. Entah kenapa ia tak pernah bosan memandangi pemuda di depannya ini.

Sadar diperhatikan, Kuroko menurunkan tangannya. Mengabaikan rambutnya yang masih berantakan. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Semburat tipis yang menjalari pipi putih pucatnya tak luput dari pandangan Akashi.

"Mmm.. A —Mmm.." Ambigu. Kuroko merutuk dalam masih berdiri di sana. Memperhatikannya.

Menghela napas berkali-kali. Mulut kecil itu sampai membuka-tutup untuk mengambil napas.

Merasa khawatir, Akashi berjalan mendekat. Tangan kirinya terulur —hendak menyentuh dahi Kuroko.

Mata yang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Tubuhnya membeku. Sangat sulit untuk digerakkan.

Satu langkah.

"Tetsuya?"

Dua langkah.

"Wajahmu memerah. "

Tiga langkah.

"Apa kau sakit?" Kuroko merengut. Akashi pura-pura tidak tahu.

Empat lang —

_Set._

"Heh?"

Akashi kicep. Kuroko gugup.

"Apa ini?" Akashi memperhatikan benda di tangannya. Kuroko menggunakan benda itu untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sentuhan tangan Akashi. "Undangan?"

"Ha'i." Kuroko membiarkan Akashi mengambil undangan itu dari tangannya. "Undangan perayaan ulang tahun kepala sekolah."

Akashi mengangguk.

"Dan ini —" mengeluarkan satu undangan lagi dari dalam tas lalu menyerahkannya pada Akashi. " —Momoi-san menuyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada Akashi-kun."

"Hn.. Pesta dansa. Kau ikut?"

"Tidak." Kuroko merengut. "Momoi-san bilang hanya orang-orang terpilih yang mendapatkan undangan itu. Dan semuanya adalah laki-laki."

"Wajahmu kenapa ditekuk begitu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Akashi, Kuroko melanjutkan."Masih kata Momoi-san.." Aura di sekitar tubuhnya menggelap. "Peraturannya: Harus membawa seorang GADIS sebagai pasangan. Wajib dipatuhi dan dihadiri tanpa kecuali.."

Langit mulai gelap. Sekolah sudah sepi. Mungkin hanya tinggal mereka berdua —dan penjaga sekolah —yang tersisa.

Tubuh Kuroko didorong ke belakang. Terhimpit di antara tembok dan tubuh Akashi. "A-Akashi-kun?"

"Rambut berantakan. Mata memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa?"

Sedikit ragu, Kuroko pun menjawab. "Ah.. Aku ketiduran di kelas. Tadi…? Iya. Tadi.."

"Berapa lama kau menungguku?"

"Mmm.. Tidak terlalu lama."

Akashi menyentil dahi Kuroko sayang. Mulutnya terbuka, memperdengarkan suara tawa kecil. "Lain kali pulanglah duluan. Tidak usah menungguku. Kau sampai ketiduran begitu."

Kuroko terpaku. Matanya berkedip lucu. "Uhh.."

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangan kanannya merayap ke belakang kepala. Menelusupkan jemari di antara helaian lembut biru muda. "Tetsuya.." Dengan sengaja menghembuskan napasnya pada wajah yang sudah semerah apel.

Kuroko melenguh pelan. Antara ingin pingsan karena malu, atau mendorong tubuh Akashi menjauh.

"Bolehkah aku mencium mu?"

Tersentak kaget. "E-eh? K-ku pikir s-sebaiknya kita pulang s-sebelum malam." Mencoba tetap tenang, tapi suara yang keluar malah terdengar gugup.

"Kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau satu kecupan di bibir sebelum pulang?"

"Akashi-kun mesum!" Kuroko benar-benar mendorong dada Akashi. Membuang muka dengan pipi digembungkan.

Hanya tuhan dan author yang tahu kalau wajah Akashi mengeras diiringi dengan kilatan tajam pada matanya. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik.

Raut wajahnya kembali melembut. Diangkatnya dagu Kuroko agar menatapnya. "Kau milikku, kan?" Mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil di dahi pemuda yang tengah memasang ekspresi ngambek.

Lagi-lagi wajah Kuroko memanas. Kali ini diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas. Kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Jatuh terhunyung menimpa pemuda bersurai merah yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Lihat.. Manja sekali dirimu hari ini. Minta ku 'makan', hmm?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di dada Akashi. "Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko pelan.

"Hm?"

Melepaskan dekapan yang terasa hangat, Kuroko duduk di lantai. Tangan memeluk kedua lutut. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah. "Aku pikir Akashi-kun salah memilih orang."

Menghela napas berat, Akashi memasukkan dua undangan tadi ke dalam tasnya lalu berjongkok di depan Kuroko. Mengelus rambut pemuda itu. "Masih membahasnya juga."

"Akashi-kun terlalu sempurna. Terlalu jauh untuk bisa ku gapai. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin yakin pula jika aku memang tak pantas. Terlalu banyak kekurangan yang aku miliki. Terlebih, aku juga laki-laki. A-aku —"

"Cukup, Tetsuya!" Nada suara Akashi meninggi. "Jika kau memang tak bisa menggapai ku, aku sendiri yang akan menyerahkan diriku padamu."

"…"

"Kekurangan bukan masalah. Aku yang akan melengkapinya untukmu." Akashi terdiam sejenak. Kali ini nada suaranya melunak. "Tetsuya.. Aku tidak peduli soal gender. Tapi jika itu membebanimu, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan operasi kelamin, transgender, crossdress atau apapun itu."

Kuroko masih diam. Semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Matanya terasa panas. Samar-samar, ingatan yang paling ingin ia lenyapkan muncul.

Ia tidak berharap untuk disayangi ataupun dicintai. Menurutnya, apa yang terjadi padanya adalah permainan takdir yang kejam. Ia tak pernah mencoba unuk merubahnya. Hanya menunggu kapan takdir akan merengut hidupnya.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia mengenal Akashi. Seorang pemuda yang menawarkannya kebahagiaan. Mengajarkannya akan arti saling mengasihi, saling mencintai. Membagi masalah tanpa harus memendamnya sendiri. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan hangat yang tak bisa ia pahami. Jantungnya akan berdebar-debar ketika ia berada di dekatnya. Wajahnya akan terasa panas jika sepasang iris merah itu menatapnya. Dan hatinya akan terasa hampa ketika sosok itu tak terlihat dalam pandangannya.

Perasaan yang membingungkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar, rasa itu kembali muncul. Harapan untuk disayangi, dicintai, dilindungi, ketika Akashi memintanya untuk menjadi miliknya.

Kuroko tersentak. Rasa takut menderanya. Bagaimana jika ia kembali ditinggalkan? Dibuang? Kembali sendirian dan kesepian. Ia memang berhasil melupakannya, dulu. Namun untuk sekarang, ia tak yakin. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tetap sendirian. Dengan begitu, ia tak akan merasakan sakit lagi.

"Tetsuya.."

Pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuh Kuroko yang bergetar. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya tumpah. Isakan kecil terdengar di sela tangisnya.

"Tak ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini." Akashi berbisik di telinga Kuroko. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung kecil itu, mencoba menenangkan. "Tapi manusia akan merasa sempurna jika bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya." Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bersama dalam arti memiliki…"

_Deg!_

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan.

"Jadi.." Akashi kembali berbisik. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

_Blush!_

Wajahnya kembali memerah entah utuk keberapa kalinya di hari ini. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Lalu.. Apa ini? Hatinya terasa hangat. Perasaan nyaman yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan. Membuang jauh-jauh rasa ragu, Kuroko pun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Akashi. Balas memeluknya.

Akashi tersenyum. Mendaratkan satu kecupan di leher Kuroko. "Tetsuya.."

"Unn.."

"Aku —"

"…"

"—ingin memakanmu…"

_Set._

_Duak!_

"DASAR MESUM!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Wahaha.. jangan timpuk saya karna bikin fict yang aneh lagi. Pake bawa-bawa nama 'sempurna' pula. Abaikan kata-kata Akashi tentang KESEMPURNAAN. Itu hanya pemikiran error dari otak saya yang perlu diinstal ulang. Ngaco sangat cin~.. #digampar**

**Saya lagi nyoba bikin Akashi versi baik. Maaf kalau jadi terkesan maksa dan bikin eneg. Saya masih harus banyak belajar lagi. *sungkem* **

**Buat yang masih bingung, ini masih ada sequelnya. Judulnya nyempil di salah satu ucapan Akashi. Ada yang tahu? #plaak**

**Oh iya.. Saya minta maaf karna belum bisa lanjutin fict "To Be Different". Alurnya udah ngaco dari awal. Apalagi pas bagian akhir. Ada acara Tetsu ndesah gitu padahal ngga diapa-apain -_- **

**Haruskah fictnya saya rombak(lagi)? /nak**

**Hahaha..**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to review?**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
